


you and me, just like this

by baecobz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also they transcend the gender spectrum, hyuck is gnc bc Representation Matters, jungwoo designs the cover art for marks soundcloud, lapslock, mark skates and plays guitar, the markwoo can be seen as platonic if u rlly want but like.. why would u want that, theyre a perfect duo, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baecobz/pseuds/baecobz
Summary: when he’s a kid, jungwoo’s mom tells him that their whole family has magic kisses-- whenever they kiss a cut or bruise better, it’ll heal quickly and with love.jungwoo quickly ropes mark into believing the same thing, and ten years later, neither of them are willing to try and disprove it.(or, mark gets scraped up time and time again, and jungwoo always kisses him better.)





	you and me, just like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softminhyung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminhyung/gifts).



> title from nct 127's touch bc........ yeah  
> this rlly tiny rlly quick rlly short lil thing is for my angel soonhee!! love u ! Just Know This Is For You.... i hope today treats u better than ystd did, u deserve the world <33

when jungwoo gets home from class (or, as he calls it, hell-- there's no other way to describe a three hour lecture given by the world's most monotonous professor on earth), he's surprised to see mark sitting on the carpeted floor, strumming his guitar with closed eyes and furrowed brows.

and as for mark's scraped knees?

well, jungwoo only wishes that was a surprise, too.

"mark." he calls out, tucking away his bag and coat in time for mark to look up and fix him with the mostly dazzling smile in the world.

he still gets awestruck, sometimes, when he has a smile like that directed at him. it's nothing something that bothers him though, not when all it takes is for him to flash a smile right back for mark to turn into a fumbling, blushing mess, incapable of meeting jungwoo's eyes.

it's cute.

"hey, hyung." mark forgets to properly put on the guitar strap every once in a while-- this is clearly one of those times, jungwoo notes, as mark swings his guitar to the side and places it, gently, on the ground beside him. he stands on wobbly knees and opens his arms.

jungwoo wants to scold him for getting up when his legs clearly look bad, red and scratched and shaking, but mark is still smiling and his arms are too familiar and inviting.

jungwoo's a simple man with simple wants, okay?

"what happened to your knees?" jungwoo leans his head on mark's shoulder, laughing softly when mark shivers at the whisper of a question. jungwoo pulls back, hands on mark's shoulders, if only so he can properly see the younger boy's face and the way embarrassment dusts over every beautiful feature.

he mumbles something, expression still downcast, and continues to fidget under jungwoo's hold.

"i can't hear you." jungwoo hums. he lets go of mark anyways, settling on turning around so he can grab the first aid kit sitting on the corner of his desk. it only takes a moment to grab, all thanks to the countless times of reaching for it in the middle of the night over the past year. "you can't mumble your answers like that, mark."

in response, mark mumbles something else, perhaps only slightly louder, and sighs. he must know he's being difficult, but the pout on his face makes it clear that he's still somewhat mortified over the whole thing.

"mark?"

"it's donghyuck's fault."

"i see." jungwoo can't help but snort at that, sitting on his ankles and getting comfortable on the floor. he gestures for mark to sit back down, and he does, slowly regaining his ability to look jungwoo in the eye. maybe blaming donghyuck gave him confidence of some sort, jungwoo supposes. "how exactly was it their fault?"

"they-- we were talking about vines, right? and they were like-- uh, they said we should reenact some. because they'd be funny or something, and they wanted to post it on snapchat, and i was like, okay, why not?"

jungwoo nods slowly. he can already see this going downhill, but he tries to keep from grimacing anyways.

(mark flushes all over again, so jungwoo doesn't think he succeeded.)

"anyways, uh, i had my skateboard with me, so hyuck said i should try doing some of the vines where some dude is like, skating. and i did the [_so_ _no head_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwVVZPzo8iM) one with my old board since it was half-broken anyways, and that was good. then we did the, uh, skatepark ones, where the kid says [that was legit-ness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtNoPP8yYic), and that went well too. we even got to do the one where the [reporter gets hit in the head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpuSIAdVx98)\-- my head's fine, hyung, don't worry-- but, uh. then we tried to do the one with the guy attempting to ollie? [kickflip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QSDDaWkeP5I)? something like that."

jungwoo stares.

"you just mentioned, like, a million vines." he says. "give me a moment to process everything you just said."

mark whines out what sounds like _don't make fun of me_ , and jungwoo has to laugh in response. mark just whines even more, complaints pushing past his pouting lips as he pulls his knees close to his chest and grumbles into them. jungwoo nearly coos at the sight of it.

"'m sorry, you're just-- i forget how all you kids are obsessed with vine."

"you're one year older than me."

"and?"

"never mind."

"exactly. anyways, the last vine thing you mentioned-- do you mean the one where that guy is, like, trying to show his friend a kickflip?" he replays the vine in his head, sighing when he remembers how almost simple it was. it was just a guy tripping over himself, really, not very complicated.

mark just nods.

"how is _that_ the one that got you injured?" jungwoo sighs, but he can't help the quirk of his lips as mark shrugs. "that's, like, the easiest one, but you got more injured over that then you did when you apparently got _hit in the head_ with a whole ass skateboard."

mark stays quiet. he's back to looking embarrassed, though, so jungwoo figures the younger boy understands how silly the whole situation is. it makes jungwoo giggle for a second, delighted, because mark has always been the type to flawlessly execute difficult maneuvers but fall over himself when it came to walking in a straight line.

he pulls mark's hands to the side and away from his knees, shifting forward so he can squish mark's cheeks and properly look him in the eyes.

"you're so cute." jungwoo grins, pressing a quick peck to mark's nose and reveling in the way his face turns pink immediately. "ready for your magic kiss?"

"i'm nineteen," mark says. "i'm not a kid like i used to be." jungwoo's not sure if the statement is supposed to stop him in his tracks or catch him off guard; instead, he huffs out a laugh.

"stop acting like a baby all the time, then." he presses a kiss to each knee anyways, leaning back to sit on his heels and watch the way mark fiddles with his guitar strap.

it's been a dozen years, but he'll never get tired of seeing mark's reactions, eyes cast to the side while his fingers play with whatever's in reach (so long as it doesn't involve jungwoo, of course). his smile still carries that same warmth, his eyes that same brightness, and his blush that same heart-achingly beautiful tint.

jungwoo hopes mark never changes.

he puts some ointment on the bandages he'd taken out earlier, doing his best to place them on mark's knees in a way so that they won't crumble and fall off whenever he stands or bends them later on. all these years, and he still can't quite figure out the ideal placement.

"more, please." mark says softly. he's barely looking at jungwoo, but the still-present blush makes it clear that he's still talking to him.

"more what?"

"kith." mark smiles shyly, beautifully, and jungwoo can't help but dissolve into a fit of giggles at the sight of it. they're ridiculous, two nearly grown men curled up on the carpet pressing magic kisses to scraped knees, but jungwoo indulges mark, the same way he always does. he leans down again, presses two more kisses atop the bandaids, and pulls back.

"satisfied?"

"very."

mark shifts in his spot, hesitant, before surging forward and pressing the tiniest of kisses to jungwoo's own cheek.

"it's not magic," he says quietly, grinning, "but that's for you."

"it's magic to me." jungwoo says honestly. mark snorts, but it's cute and so very _mark_.

(and maybe jungwooo falls a little bit more in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> thinking abt.. markwoo.... my third eye? OPEN , and she's never closing again  
> also i don't know what self-editing is nor do i plan on learning so please excuse any typos or mistakes or overall bad writing dfdbdh  
> anyways!!! like i said this is for my main legend soonhee (but special shoutout to u markwoo minions out there.. ure doing the lord's work)  
> uHHH come hmu on twt or cc @baecobz ?  
> tysm for reading and any kudos/bookmarks/comments!!!!! yall rlly rock my world


End file.
